1001 Burung Kertas
by hyuknie
Summary: "1001 Burung kertas ini akan menemaniku, sebagai ganti kehadiran mu dalam hidupku" "Aku akan membuat sebanyak yang engkau mau, seumur hidupku akan ku abdikan untuk menyenangkanmu. Membuat Burung kertas" Aku Cho Kyuhyun akan mencintai Lee Sungmin sepanjang hidupku. FF KYUMIN. ONESHOOT


**Title : 1001 Burung Kertas**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Genre : GS, Romance, Hurt, Angst(?)**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : - Lee Sungmin (N)**

** - Cho Kyuhyun (N)**

**Ide Cerita : UncleGoo – Om Google**

**Summary :**

"_1001 Burung kertas ini akan menemaniku, sebagai ganti kehadiran mu dalam hidupku" "Aku akan membuat sebanyak yang engkau mau, seumur hidupku akan ku abdikan untuk menyenangkanmu. Membuat Burung kertas" Aku Cho Kyuhyun akan mencintai Lee Sungmin sepanjang hidupku _

**Happy Ending, don't worry. Jika Cast utama di dunia/ff bernama Cho Kyuhyun, dan Lee Sungmin, pasti akan berakhir bahagia. Percayalah~~~ ^^**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***** 1001 Burung Kertas *****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**ooOOoo**

Cinta itu egois, Cinta itu memaksa. Cinta itu posesif, Cinta itu Protektif. Dan hal yang paling tidak di sangka, Cinta itu harus memiliki.

Seorang Pujangga Cinta hanya menulis berdasarkan isi pikirannya mengenai cinta, tapi kadang mereka tidak benar-benar merasakan cinta itu sebenarnya. Cinta yang tidak harus memiliki adalah palsu.

Cinta itu harus memiliki, karena cinta itu kasih sayang. Cinta itu mengasihi, menjaga, dan melakukan apapun demi dia. Jika cinta itu tidak harus memiliki, kepada siapa kasih sayang itu di curahkan, kepada siapa kasih itu ditumpahkan, siapa yang kalian jaga, dan untuk siapa kau melakukan banyak hal jika ia tidak kau miliki.

Namun satu hal, jika ia yang kau cintai pergi dan benar-benar pergi darimu, apa yang kau lakukan. Tetap mencintainya atau melakukan hal lain.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun adalah sepasang muda-mudi yang saling mencintai. Kesenjangan sosial antara keluarga Sungmin yang kaya raya dengan keluarga Kyuhyun yang hanya bekerja di industri kecil, tidak menjadi halangan antara keduanya. Jalinan kasih itu berlangsung dari awal perkenalan mereka, saat masa orientasi siswa SMA hingga kini telah terjalin hampir 3 tahun.

Selama 3 tahun itu, Kyuhyun selalu membuatkan Sungmin sebuah burung yang terbuat dari kertas Origami. Setiap hari berbeda warna, dan setiap hari berbeda bentuk.

"Chagi, ini burung kertas ke 950. Sudah 950 hari kita bersama. Aku sangat mencintaimu" ucap Kyuhyun dan memberikan burung kertas berwarna merah itu kepada Sungmin.

"Gomawo, Kyu." Ucap Sungmin dan menyimpan burung kertas itu agar ia rangkai bersama burung kertas lainnya.

"Ne chagi…Semuanya untukmu" ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Kyu…Katakan padaku, mengapa kau mencintai aku" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak, dan tidak menemukan alasan apapun, " Aku tidak tahu Chagi, apakah harus ada alasan untuk mencintai seseorang. Aku menyukaimu, menyangimu dan aku mencintaimu."

Sungmin tidak menyukai jawaban Kyuhyun. Ia membutuhkan alasan yang sangat wajar, mengapa Kyuhyun begitu mencintainya.

"Aku menginginkan hal yang lebih nyata, Kyu. Tidak bisakah kau menyebutkan satu saja alasan mengapa kau mencintaiku. Jika suatu saat nanti, kau menemukan seorang wanita yang lebih baik dariku, apa kau tetap bersamaku? Bagaimana kau tetap bersamaku, jika untuk mencintaiku kau tidak memiliki alasan yang jelas" kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berpikir lagi dengan sangat keras "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu alasannya, sayang. Tetapi, bukankah perhatian, kasih sayang dan kehadiranku di hidupmu sudah menjadi bukti cintaku?" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya membutuhkan alasanmu, Kyu…Katakan alasannya. Aku tidak membutuhkan bukti apapun, aku hanya butuh alasan" ujar Sungmin memaksa.

Kyuhyun pun hanya menjawab apa yang selalu ia baca dikomik-komik yang pernah ia baca "Baiklah, akan kucoba cari alasannya. Eum... karena kamu cantik, kamu baik, kulitmu halus, rambutmu lembut... Apakah kau puas dengan jawaban itu, chagi?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun, Sungmin sangat senang dan begitu bahagia. Hanya naluri seorang wanita, menyukai pujian yang diberikan sang kekasih pada dirinya.

::

::

::

10 Hari dari hari itu, Sungmin mengalami kecelakaan saat mendaftarkan dirinya ke salah satu Universitas di Korea. Sungmin tidak memperhatikan lampu lalu lintas yang menyala merah di sembrang kanannya.

Setiap hari Kyuhyun selalu menemani Sungmin, walaupun ia menjaganya dari jarak jauh. Kedua orang tua Sungmin tidak menyukai anaknya menjalin kasih dengan pria yang tidak berstatus sosial sama dengan mereka. Selama 10 hari juga, burung-burung kertas itu akan selalu hadir di nampan makanan yang Kyuhyun titipkan pada suster yang menjaga Sungmin.

Namun pada hari itu, tidak hanya burung kertas, ada sebuah surat yang Kyuhyun titipkan tepat dihari ke 15 Sungmin menginap di rumah sakit itu.

_Chagi…Ini aku Cho Kyuhyun._

_Apa kabarmu dihari ke-15 ini? Tidak kah kau merindukan dunia luar._

_Ayo, cepatlah sembuh, jangan menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi._

_Aku akan tetap mencintaimu._

_Chagiya…_

_Kau pernah menanyakan padaku, alasan mengapa aku mencintaimu._

_Jika kulihat sekarang,… _

_Kini kau sudah tidak lagi cantik seperti yang dulu. Bekas gores yang ada dipelipismu, siapa pria yang akan mencintaimu?_

_Jika dilihat kembali, kulitmu juga sudah tidak selembut yang dulu. Kini banyak luka memar dan gips itu masih menyangkut di kakimu, siapa pria yang akan mencintaimu?_

_Oya, jangan lupakan rambut panjang mu yang kini harus terpotong karena bekas operasi kemarin, jika begitu siapa pria yang akan mencintaimu?_

_Cinta itu tidak mempunyai alasan, sayang._

_Seperti aku, jika karena wajah cantik, kulit lembut dan rambut indah, mungkin sekarang sepatutnya aku tidak lagi mencintaimu._

_Namun sayangnya, aku masih sangat mencintaimu._

_Menikahlah denganku, aku akan menghidupi dengan layak seperti orangtuamu menghidupimu selama ini._

Saat membaca surat itu, Sungmin hanya mampu terisak dan menangis. Ia begitu sempurna. Bukan karena kehidupannya yang mapan, bukan karena parasnya, tetapi karena ia memiliki seorang bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

::

::

::

Jalinan kasih itu semakin indah dan sarat akan kebahagian. Begitu menawan hingga tak ada seorangpun mampu memutus benang kasih antara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"1001"

"Gomawo, Kyu…" ucap Sungmin datar.

"Ini ku buat khusus, dibuat transparan. Burung kertas ini melambangkan kesucian sayang. Kau tahu, aku membuat ini semalaman dengan maksud agar diantara kita selalu terbuka, jujur, tidak ada yang ditutup-tutupin. Kita akan segera menikah, aku akan melamarmu dihadapan orang tuamu. Aku akan memintamu dan berharap mereka mau memberikanmu padaku. Namun, sebelum itu…Kita harus memantapkan hati kita. Kita harus selalu terbuka dan jujur" ujar Kyuhyun panjang.

Tanpa sadar, Sungmin menangis dalam diam. Mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun yang begitu dalam, membuat hatinya sakit.

"Kyu…"

"Ne, chagi…"

"Kalau begitu aku ingin berkata jujur padamu…" ucap Sungmin yang menahan tumpahan airmatanya.

"Katakan, Sayang…" ucap Kyuhyun yang masih menatap langit. Membayangkan kisah indah yang akan ia jalani bersama Sungmin.

"Aku senang mendengar perkataanmu, aku tahu kau begitu mencintaiku. Namun ada satu yang kau lupakan, kita tidak hidup dengan hanya bermodal cinta" ucap Sungmin.

"Maksudmu, sayang…?"

"Aku memutuskan untuk tidak menikah denganmu, Kyu. Ayahku benar, hidup dengan mu akan membuatku tidak dapat hidup dengan layak. Aku akan menikah dengan pilihan orangtuaku. Aku memerlukan uang Kyu…Aku memerlukan kemewahan. Aku tidak mungkin sanggup hidup miskin denganmu" ujar Sungmin.

"MWO!? APA MAKSUDMU LEE SUNGMIN? KAU WANITA SEPERTI ITU? KAU WANITA YANG JUGA HANYA MEMIKIRKAN HARTA?"

"Kyu…"

"JANGAN SEBUT NAMAKU, WANITA JALANG. KAU BRENGSEK. AKU KIRA KAU BENAR-BENAR MENCINTAIKU. AKU KIRA, TIDAK ADA MASALAH DENGAN KEADAANKU. TERNYATA KAU SAMA SAJA"

"Kyu…jangan begini"

"APA YANG JANGAN BEGINI. SETELAH AKU MENGORBANKAN SEMUA. SETELAH AKU MENERIMA WANITA CACAT SEPERTIMU, KAU BILANG JANGAN BEGINI. KAU MENGHANCURKANKU, BRENGSEK"

Kyuhyun begitu murka, ucapan Sungmin membuat dirinya seperi sampah dan tidak berguna. Kyuhyun bahkan memukul Sungmin dengan keras akibat kekesalan yang tidak mampu lagi ia gambarkan.

Kyuhyun pergi, selamanya. Dan tidak pernah menoleh, tidak lagi melihat keadaan Sungmin yang menangis sedih ditempat itu.

::

::

::

::

::

::

"5 Tahun berlalu, kota Seoul tidak menunjukan banyak perubahan"

Pemuda tampan itu menapaki pintu keluar bandara internasional menuju sebuah mobil mewah.

"Tuan, Cho…Kita akan kemana?" tanya seorang pria paruh baya, berjas hitam kemeja putih dan menunduk hormat pada pemuda tampan itu.

"Aku ingin berkeliling pak, sudah 5 tahun aku tidak menginjakan kakiku ditanah kelahiranku. Kesibukanku di Jepang membuatku tidak sempat datang ke Seoul."

"Baik tuan Cho Kyuhyun, saya akan mengantarkan anda berkeliling"

Kyuhyun melihat sekitar, tidak banyak yang berubah. Seoul memang kota yang begitu menawan dan Indah, sangat Indah dan tak terlupakan. Bahkan kenangan itu juga tak terlupakan.

"Mengapa diluar ramai sekali, Pak?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Oh, ini hari Chuseok Tuan Cho." Ucap Supir itu.

"Ah, geuraeo?"

"Ne tuan, hari ini hari Chuseok. Kebanyakan orang akan keluar rumah, melakukan penghormatan pada arwah leluhur dan mengunjungi makam keluarga, membersihkannya dan merapikannya" jawab Supir itu.

"Aaa…Aku banyak melupakan tradisi di Korea" balas Kyuhyun.

"Anda terlalu lama di Jepang tuan…"

"Mungkin"

Kyuhyun masih menikmati pemandangan kota Seoul itu, hingga matanya menangkap dua orang paruh baya, pria dan wanita. Berperawakan kumuh dengan membawa bunga yang terlihat sudah layu.

Kyuhyun mengenal mereka, mereka adalah kedua orangtua Sungmin. Mereka adalah orang kedua yang Kyuhyun taruh dendam, setelah Sungmin orang pertama.

"Tsk, ternyata mereka jatuh miskin. Waeyo? Apakah suami Sungmin tidak sanggup membiayai masa tua mereka? Atau mereka diusir…Hahaha, itu akibat kalian menyepelekan orang lain—Aku ingin tahu, apa yang akan mereka lakukan, mungkin mereka akan kerumah Sungmin, dan saat itu aku akan keluar dan memperlihatkan pada mereka jika Cho Kyuhyun sudah hebat" batin Kyuhyun.

"Pak ikuti kedua orangtua itu…Jalan dibelakang mereka perlahan" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Siap, Tuan".

::

::

::

::

::

::

Sudah satu jam Kyuhyun mengikuti kedua orangtua Sungmin dengan perlahan.

"Apa mereka tidak lelah berjalan sejauh dan selama ini?" ucap Kyuhyun

"Tuan, mungkin demi orang yang mereka kasihi, jalan ini tidak ada artinya" jawab Supir itu.

"Maksud bapak?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak mengerti.

"Jalan ini menuju pemakaman tuan, diatas bukit itu" ujar supir itu.

"Makam?"

"Ne, Tuan…Pemakaman…" jawab Supir itu.

"Siapa yang mereka kunjungi?" tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Bapak tunggu disini, biar saya berjalan mengikuti mereka." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Apa tidak masalah, tuan?" tanya Supir itu.

"Tidak masalah, bapak tunggu disini"

::

::

::

::

::

::

Kyuhyun mengikuti kedua orangtua Sungmin dengan begitu penasaran, Kyuhyun ingin tahu, siapa yang ingin dikunjungi oleh mereka. Kyuhyun berjalan mendaki bukit hingga ia berdiri begitu kaku melihat pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya kini.

"Sungmin-ah…Eomma dan Appa datang chagi, selamat hari Chuseok sayang" ucap Eomma Sungmin.

"Sayang, Appa dan Eomma tidak bisa membawakanmu makanan dan buah-buahan segar, kami tidak mampu membelinya. Kami hanya punya bunga ini. Semoga kau suka" tambah Appa Sungmin.

"Kau menyukai bunga lily kan sayang, ini kami bawakan. Mianhae jika sudah layu, tapi nanti saat kami berkunjung lagi, kami akan membawakan mu buah—"

"Apa yang terjadi disini"

Kedua orang tua Sungmin menoleh kebelakang dan begitu terkejut melihat siapa yang ada disana, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang terjadi disini?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Kedua orangtua Sungmin tidak menjawab, bahkan Eomma Sungmin sudah meneteskan airmatanya.

"APA YANG TERJADI DISINI? APA KALIAN BISU? TIDAK BISA MENJAWAB, HAH?" Tanya Kyuhyun murka, ia begitu terkejut dan histeris melihat nisan yang ada dihadapannya.

::FOTO::

_LEE SUNGMIN_

_01 Januari 1986 – 15 Juni 2006_

Diatas makam itu juga terbenam sebuah wadah tertutup berisikan burung-burung kertas.

"Sekitar 2 tahun setelah kau pergi, Sungmin meninggal karena kanker getah bening yang ia idap. Dan sebelum ia meninggal, ia menitipkan ini pada kami. Jika suatu saat, kami berjumpa denganmu, ia harap surat ini disampaikan padamu. Kami selalu membawa surat ini kemanapun kami pergi, kami sudah tidak memiliki tempat tinggal. Semua itu sudah kami habiskan untuk biaya pengobatan Sungmin, namun Tuhan berkehendak lain."

Kyuhyun mengambil surat itu dan terduduk di tanah itu, ia tidak sanggup menopang berat tubuhnya lagi. Hal ini membuat kinerja tubuhnya melemah. Kyuhyun membuka surat yang sudah terlihat lusuh itu, namun masih memungkinkan untuk dibaca.

_Annyong, Kyuhyun-ah…Cho Kyuhyun._

_Apa pekerjaanmu sekarang? Hihihi, aku tidak perlu khawatir, karena aku tahu…kau akan menjadi orang hebat. Kau sukseskan, chagi…_

_Chagi…?_

_Masih pantaskah, aku memanggilmu chagi? Aku adalah wanita brengsek yang tidak pantas mencintaimu. Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun-ah…_

_Angin bertiup kencang, benih-benih bunga menyebar._

_Mengikuti jalan kemana kau pergi, itu sangat indah bukan?_

_Kau adalah Juni bagiku,Kyu. Seperti bunga lily._

_Kau adalah mimpi, dan kini bagaimana aku melewatinya._

_Kau ingat burung kertas ke 1001mu?_

_Aku ingin mengatakan kejujuran padamu._

_Mengatakan, aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu, namun itu sangat sulit._

_Kau tahu, setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, dokter mengatakan padaku jika aku terkena kanker, itu sebabnya aku kecelakaan._

_Kau tahu, saat itu kepalaku begitu pusing, hingga aku tidak melihat lampu merah yang menyala._

_Di suasana hangat seperti ini, sesuatu hal mengingatkanku, dimana pun kau berada yang ku pikirkan hanya tentangmu._

_Aku merindukan laut, aku ingin pergi kesana._

_Dimana memori yang ada dihatiku berada, tidak ada halangan. _

_Sekarang, apa yang harus ku lakukan?_

_Sekarang aku begitu ingin melihatmu, sebentar saja._

_Aku yakin, jika melihat mu sebentar saja, nyeri ditubuhku akan hilang._

_Kyuhyun-ah…Aku mencintaimu._

_You are the only one…_

"LEE SUNGMIN!"

Dan Cho Kyuhyun, hanya mampu menangis dan menangis sepanjang hidupnya. Ia menyesali segala perbuatan yang sempat ia lakukan pada Sungmin, Cho kyuhyun yang pernah membentak dan memukul Sungmin di masa-masa tersulitnya.

Setiap hari, Kyuhyun membuatkan burung-burung kertas dan menaruhnya dimakam Sungmin hingga ia menutup mata 1 bulan berikutnya.

::

::

::

::

::

::

© Hyuknie

**ooOOoo**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***** 1001 Burung Kertas *****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"CHO KYUHYUN, BABO!"

"Ya! Apa yang kau katakan tuan putri…! Mengapa kau menghina Appamu?"

"Eoh, Appa…Appa sudah kembali?"

"Ne…Kalian terlalu sibuk dengan dunia kalian sendiri hingga tidak mendengar Appa pulang, dan itu…mengapa kau mengatakan Appa bodoh?"

"Eoh, Mianhae Appa, bukan Cho Kyuhyun appa yang Minhyun maksud, tapi Cho Kyuhyun dibuku yang diceritakan Eomma"

"Tsk…Kau membaca buku cerita itu lagi, Cho Sungmin?"

Tidak ada jawaban hanya hening.

"Ya! Ya! Sudah kubilang jangan baca buku itu lagi, lihat sekarang…Kau menangis dalam diam mu"

"Hiks…Hiks…Kyu…."

Sungmin menghamburkan dirinya ke tubuh suami yang sudah hidup bersamanya selama 17 tahun ini.

Sungmin akan selalu menangis jika membaca buku yang bercerita tentang dua insan saling mencintai yang kebetulan memiliki nama yang sama dengan mereka, Lee Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun, namun kini Sungmin sudah berganti marga.

Sungmin kali ini membaca buku itu bersama anak sulungnya yang sudah remaja, yang sudah mulai mengenal cinta, Cho Min Hyun. Min Hyun selalu penasaran dengan buku yang selalu dibaca oleh Sungmin, ketika Min Hyun minta untuk dibacakan, Sungmin akan selalu berkata _'nanti setelah kau mengerti apa itu cinta'_ dan hari ini lah saatnya.

"Ne, Appa…Dari awal Eomma membaca buku itu, suara Eomma sudah berubah 180 derajat. Eomma seperti sedang menelan batu salak." Ucap seorang anak laki-laki, kurang lebih berumur 11 tahun, yang sedang merenggangkan badannya, lelah karena sedari tadi memegang stick PS.

"Ya! Hiks…Cho Sungkyu…Dasar setan kecil, eommanya sedang menangis, mengapa harus di ejek. Huaa….Kyu…Sungkyu mengejekku. Anakku mengejekku…Hua…" tangis Sungmin dipelukan Kyuhyun.

"Huaa….Sungkyu mengejek Eomma…Hiks…Hiks…" Minhyun ikut menangis (?) juga memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Noona…Mengapa noona ikut menangis juga?"

"Ya! Ya! Cho Sungmin, Cho Minhyun…Mengapa kalian jadi menangis seperti ini? Ya! Sungkyu-ah, bantu Appa…" kata Kyuhyun.

"Aigo…Eomma Uljima~~~Noona Uljima~~~" ujar Sungkyu lembut.

"Hua….Hiks..Hiks…Mengapa Sungkyu begitu lembut dalam membujukku, Hua…Hua…Kyu, Sungkyu pria yang lembut" tangis Sungmin.

"Hua…Sungkyu begitu lembut dalam membujuk noona dan Eomma, Sungkyu pria yang lembut…" tangis Minhyun.

"Ya! Aigo….Mengapa perempuan-perempuan di sekitarku tidak ada yang beres, Eommaku, Istriku, Anak perempuan—ku" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Apa kau bilang Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin dingin, sudah selesai dengan tangisnya(?).

"Appa bilang, perempuan-perempuan di sekitar appa tidak ada yang beres Eomma, mulai dari HeeMoeni, Eomma dan Minhyun" provokatif Minhyun..

"Selamat tidur di luar, Cho Kyuhyun. Minhyun-ah, Sungkyu-ah…Kalian delivered makan malam kalian, eomma lelah" ujar Sungmin dingin dan beranjak dari ruang santai itu menuju kamarnya.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan menunjuk wajah anaknya satu satu, membuat sebuah kepalan tangan dan menunjuk dirinya dengan gaya memotong leher dirinya sendiri seperti berisyarat _'Minhyun, Sungkyu…Appa pukul nanti. Appa akan mati kalau eomma dingin seperti ini, aish'_

"Sebelum, Appa membunuh kami…Sebaiknya Appa cepat menyusul Eomma sebelum pintu itu benaran tertutup untuk Appa" ujar EvilSungkyu.

"Aish…Chagiya~~~~~"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***** 1001 Burung Kertas *****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Aku sudah bilang, kau harus tidur diluar Cho Kyuhyun. Untuk apa kau kesini…" ujar Sungmin.

"Aish, Mianhae chagiya…Mianhae…Perempuan-perempuan disekitarku sangat cantik-cantik dan mengagumkan kok" rayu Kyuhyun.

"Tadi kau bilang kami tidak ada yang beres" balas Sungmin.

"Anio…Kau salah dengar, Chagi…"

::

::

::

::

Hening…Tidak ada suara yang terdengar dikamar itu.

"Aish…aku bisa gila"

Kyuhyun memutar tubuh Sungmin yang masih betah memandang keluar, ke jalanan kota Seoul dan mencium bibir Sungmin kasar.

"Ya! Jangan seenaknya menciumku!" marah Sungmin.

"Sudah jangan marah lagi, ini…" Kyuhyun mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya dan memberikannya pada Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum dan mencium bibir Kyuhyun sekilas.

"Saranghae, Nae Kyuhyun…" kata Sungmin.

"Itu burung kertas ke-6205…Aku mencintaimu sayang…Kita tidak akan seperti pasangan yang dibuku itu, Aku Cho Kyuhyun akan selamanya mencintai Lee Sungminku yang ini" kata Kyuhyun yang menggesekan kedua hidung mereka.

"Nado Yeobo…Aku Lee Sungmin akan selamanya dan tidak akan pernah melepas Cho Kyuhyunku yang ini, sampai kapanpun, karena apapun" dan mencium bibir Kyuhyun.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***** 1001 Burung Kertas – END *****_

_**.**_

_**.**_


End file.
